lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Jenna Jameson
Jenna Jameson (born Jenna Marie Massoli on April 9 1974)"How a Young Adult Star Turned Porn into Profit and Prominence" E! True Hollywood Story, E! Online. Retrieved August 15 2006. Internet Archive from March 28, 2005: http://web.archive.org/web/20050328005437/http://www.eonline.com/On/Holly/Shows/Jameson/. is an American pornographic actress and entrepreneur who has been called the world's most famous porn star,"The (Porn) Player" by Matthew Miller, Forbes magazine, July 4 2005. Retrieved February 1, 2007."Jenna Jameson's Forbidden Desires" by Vanessa Grigoriadis, Rolling Stone magazine, August 11 2004. Retrieved February 1, 2007. Reprinted as "Jenna Jameson: Girl On Top", by Vanessa Grigoriadis, The Independent, 05 September 2004. Retrieved February 1, 2007."A Star Is Porn", by Dan Ackman, Wall Street Journal, August 27 2004, Page W13. Online at author's web site. Retrieved February 1, 2007. and "The Queen of Porn"."Jenna Jameson: 'I chose the right profession'" interview with Anderson Cooper on Anderson Cooper 360°, CNN, August 28, 2004. Retrieved February 1, 2007. She started acting in erotic films in 1993 after having worked as a stripper and glamour model. By 1996, she had won the three top newcomer awards from pornographic film industry organizations. She has since won more than 20 adult film awards, and has been inducted into both the X-Rated Critics Organization (XRCO) and Adult Video News (AVN) Halls of Fame.Hall of Fame at xrco.com. Retrieved February 1, 2007.Hall of Fame page at avnawards.com. Retrieved February 1, 2007. Jameson founded pornographic entertainment company Club Jenna in 2000, with Jay Grdina, whom she later married. This business was initially an individual website, which expanded into managing similar websites of other stars and began producing pornographic films in 2001. The first such film, Briana Loves Jenna (with Briana Banks), was named at the 2003 AVN Awards as the best-selling and best-renting pornographic title for 2002. By 2005, Club Jenna had revenues of US$30 million with profits estimated at half that. Advertisements for her site and films, often bearing her picture, tower on a forty-eight-foot-tall billboard in New York City's Times Square. Playboy TV hosts her Jenna's American Sex Star reality show where aspiring porn stars compete for a Club Jenna contract. Jameson is also noted for her relative success in crossing over into mainstream celebrity, starting with a minor role in Howard Stern's 1997 film Private Parts. Her mainstream appearances continued with guest-hosting E! television, an award-winning voice role in the 2002 video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and a recurring role on the 2003 NBC television series Mister Sterling. Her 2004 autobiography, How to Make Love Like a Porn Star: A Cautionary Tale, spent six weeks on ''The New York Times'' Best Seller list. Biography Early life Jenna Marie Massoli was born April 9 1974 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her father is Lawrence Massoli, an Italian-American program director for an NBC affiliate and a police officer. Her mother was Judith Brooke Hunt Massoli, a Las Vegas showgirl who danced in the Folies-Bergère show at the Tropicana Resort & Casino."Porn star's book walks wild side", by Norm Clarke, Las Vegas Review-Journal, September 8, 2004. Retrieved February 1, 2007. Her mother died of skin cancer on February 20, 1976, before Jenna Massoli's second birthday. The cancer treatments bankrupted the family and they moved several times, including living in a trailer and moving in with her father's mother. Her father spent most of his time at work at the Las Vegas Sheriff's Department, and she became very close to her brother, Tony Massoli."The porn broker", by Adam Higginbotham, October 9, 2004, Telegraph Magazine, presented by The Age. Retrieved February 1, 2007. Also reprinted in a slightly edited form as "A life of ups and downs", Sydney Morning Herald, December 4, 2004. Retrieved February 1, 2007. She was a frequent entrant in beauty pageants as a child, and took ballet classes."Jenna Jameson" AskMen.com Model of the Week feature. Retrieved February 1, 2007. In her autobiography, Massoli writes that in October 1990, while the family was living on a cattle ranch in Fromberg, Montana, she was beaten with rocks and gang raped by four boys after a football game. She says she was raped a second time, while still sixteen, by her boyfriend Jack's biker uncle, Preacher. (Preacher has denied this.)"Review: Jenna Jameson's crazy porn life" by Adam Dunn, September 8 2004, CNN. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Rather than tell her father, she left home and moved in with Jack in her first serious relationship."Jennasis", by Adrian Marks, January Magazine, September 2004. Retrieved February 1, 2007. Jack was a tattoo artist, and gave her the first of a series of tattoos, one which would become her trademark tattoo, double hearts on her right buttock."Jenna Jameson Tattoo Pics", Vanishing Tattoo.com. Retrieved February 6, 2007. According to E!, Massoli's brother Tony, who later owned a tattoo parlor himself, added the inscription "HEART BREAKER". Early career Jenna Massoli tried to follow in her mother's career as a Las Vegas showgirl, but most shows rejected her for not having the required height of 5 feet 9 inches (175 cm)."Showgirls vs. dancers", Las Vegas Review-Journal, July 27, 2004. Retrieved February 1, 2007. She was hired at the Vegas World show, but left after two months stating that the schedule was brutal, and the money was terrible. Massoli's boyfriend Jack encouraged her to apply for jobs as a stripper, and in 1991, though underage, she began dancing in Las Vegas strip clubs using a fake I.D. After she was rejected from the Crazy Horse Too strip club because of the braces on her teeth, she removed them with a pair of needle-nosed pliers and was accepted. After six months, she was earning US$2000 per night, before finishing high school. Her first stage name as a stripper was "Jennasis", a name she later used for incorporating as "Jennasis Entertainment"."WIPO Domain Name Decision: D2004-1042", Nels T. Lippert, World Intellectual Property Organization, February 15, 2005. Retrieved February 1, 2007. She chose the name "Jenna Jameson" to use as a model after scrolling through the phone book for a last name that matched her first name, before finally decided on Jameson for Jameson Whiskey, which she drinks."Jenna Jameson: Ever wonder how she got her name?" Video at Metacafe.com. Retrieved February 1, 2007. Besides dancing, starting later in 1991, she would pose for nude photographs for photographer Suze Randall in Los Angeles, hoping to get into Penthouse magazine. Jameson was paid $300 per day, without rights to the pictures. After her photos had appeared in several men's magazines under various names,Some of Jameson's early magazine appearances under different names: [http://usedmagazines.com/titles/Chic/1993/October/ "Colleen" Chic October 1993], [http://usedmagazines.com/titles/BarelyLegal/1995/ "Nanette" Barely Legal January 1995], [http://usedmagazines.com/titles/Genesis/1995/ "Priscilla" Genesis January 1995]. All retrieved February 13, 2007. Jameson stopped working for Randall, feeling Randall was "a shark", and had been taking advantage of her."Jenna Jameson", article with autobiography citations by Luke Ford, on LukeIsBack.com. Retrieved February 5, 2007. While still in high school, Jameson began taking drugs—cocaine, LSD, and methamphetamines—accompanied by her brother (who was addicted to heroin) and at times her father. Her addiction became worse during her four years with her boyfriend. She eventually stopped eating properly and became too thin to model; Jack left her in 1994. She weighed 76 pounds (less than 35 kilograms)"Book Reviews: Women's Search for Love Through Sex", Jeffrey Geller, M.D., M.P.H., May 2006, Psychiatric Services, American Psychiatric Association. Retrieved February 5, 2007. when a friend put her in a wheelchair and sent her to her father, who was then living in Redding, California, in order to detox; her father didn't recognize her when she got off the plane. Pornographic film career 2007, January 12, 2007]] Jameson says that she started acting in pornographic films in revenge for her boyfriend, Jack, cheating on her. She first appeared in an erotic film in 1993, a non-explicit softcore movie by Andrew Blake, with girlfriend Nikki Tyler,"Born 4 Porn: Jenna Jameson" by Amy Benfer, August 3, 2003, Papermag. Retrieved February 5, 2007. whom she had met modeling for Suze Randall. Her first pornographic movie scenes were filmed by Randy West and appeared in 1994's Up and Cummers 10 and Up and Cummers 11.Randy West biography, from official site. Retrieved February 5, 2007. She quickly achieved notice and appeared in several other pornographic films while still living in Las Vegas. Jameson got her first breast implants on July 28, 1994, to enhance her stripping and movie careers. By 2004, she had had 2 sets of breast implants, and a chin implant."Jenna Jameson: Exposed", interview with David Caplan, Star magazine, September 6, 2004. Retrieved February 5, 2007, but may not be available to non-US visitors. Internet Archive: http://web.archive.org/web/20040909054808/www.starmagazine.com/news/61449. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Jameson's first pornographic film appearances were female only lesbian scenes. She says: "Girl-on-girl was easy and natural. Then they offered me lots of money to do boy-girl." Her first heterosexual scene was in Cherry Pie (1994). At the beginning of her career, she promised herself never to do anal sex or double penetration scenes on film. She has also never done any interracial sex scenes with men."Jenna Does Jenna", by Noah Berlatsky, Bridge magazine, 2004, archived from the original on 2006-05-22. Retrieved February 13, 2007. Instead, her "signature move" was oral sex, lubricated with plenty of saliva."Jenna Jameson professional heartbreaker", AskMen.com interview. Retrieved February 5, 2007."Jenna the sex goddess", by Peter Keating, January 18 2001, ''Salon'' magazine. Retrieved February 5, 2007. In 1994, after overcoming her addiction by spending several weeks with her father and grandmother, Jameson relocated to Los Angeles to live with Nikki Tyler. She started modeling again, and in 1995 got her father's blessing to make a career out of pornographic films. Her first movie after that was Silk Stockings. Later in 1995, Wicked Pictures, a then small pornographic film production company, signed her to an exclusive contract. She remembers telling Wicked Pictures founder Steve Orenstein: The contract earned Jameson US$6,000 for each of eight movies in her first year. Her first big-budget production was Blue Movie (1995), where she played a reporter investigating a porn set; it won multiple AVN Awards. In 1996, Jameson won top awards from three major industry organizations, the XRCO Best New Starlet award, the AVN Best New Starlet Award, and the Fans of X-Rated Entertainment (FOXE) Video Vixen award. She was the first entertainer to win all three awards. A stream of other awards followed. By 2001, Jameson earned $60,000 for a day and a half of filming a single DVD, and $8,000 per night dancing at strip clubs. She tried to restrict herself to five films per year and two weeks of dancing per month."Two girls on Jenna", by Peter Keating, January 17 2001, ''Salon'' magazine. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Her husband Jay Grdina has said that she earned as much as $25,000 per night dancing. Since November 2005, she has been the host of Playboy TV's Jenna's American Sex Star, where prospective porn stars compete in sexual performances for a contract with her company, Club Jenna. Winners of the contracts for the first two years were Brea Bennett and Roxy Jezel.[http://www.playboy.com/playboytv/original_series/americansexstar/ Jenna Jameson's American Sex Star] Playboy TV reality sex show official page. Retrieved February 13, 2007. Autobiography Jameson's autobiography, How to Make Love Like a Porn Star: A Cautionary Tale was published August 17 2004. It was co-written with Neil Strauss, a contributor to The New York Times and Rolling Stone, and published by ReganBooks, a division of HarperCollins. It was an instant best-seller, spending six weeks on ''The New York Times'' Best Seller list. The autobiography also won the 2004 "Mainstream's Adult Media Favorite" XRCO award in a tie with Seymore Butts's Family Business TV series. It was translated into German as Pornostar. Die Autobiographie in November 2005,"Pornostar. Die Autobiographie", Amazon.com‏‎ . Retrieved February 5, 2007. and Spanish as Como Hacer El Amor Igual Que Una Estrella Del Porno in January 2006."Como Hacer El Amor Igual Que Una Estrella Del Porno", Amazon.com‏‎ . Retrieved February 5, 2007. The almost 600-page book covers her early career from her beginning in show business living with her tattoo artist boyfriend, through receiving the Hot D'Or award at Cannes, and wedding pictures from her second marriage."'How to Make Love Like a Porn Star': Lovers and Other Strangers" The New York Times book review by Jane and Michael Stern, September 5, 2004. Retrieved February 5, 2007. It does not omit sordid details, telling of her two rape‏‎s, drug addictions, an unhappy first marriage, and numerous affairs with men and women."How to Make Love Like a Porn Star" by Jenna Jameson Salon magazine book review by Charles Taylor, August 25 2004. Retrieved February 5, 2007. The first-person narrative is broken up by personal photos, childhood diary entries, family interviews, movie scripts, and comic panels."Jenna Jameson, best-selling author?" Reuters via MSNBC, October 5, 2004. Internet Archive from September 9, 2005. Retrieved February 5, 2007. The autobiography publisher, Judith Regan, also served as executive producer of a tie-in television news special, Jenna Jameson's Confessions,"VH1 News Presents: Jenna Jameson's Confessions" official web page for the VH1 News episode, VH1. Retrieved February 13, 2007. airing on VH1 on August 16 2004, one day before the book's launch."Jenna Jameson Bares It All in the VH1 News Special 'Jenna Jameson's Confessions'" Orlando Florida Guide Television News. Retrieved February 13, 2007. But all did not go smoothly for their further relations, as in April 2005, ReganBooks and Jameson filed lawsuits against each other. The point of contention was a proposed reality show about Jameson's everyday life, discussed between her husband, Jay Grdina, and the A&E Network. ReganBooks maintained that any A&E deal was a breach of Jameson's contract, which indicated that ReganBooks had a stake in the profits generated by both the special based on her memoir and a reality-based series, as well as "any similar projects"."Porn star said to battle publisher" CNN Money, April 13, 2005. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Jameson's suit claimed that the A&E deal preceded the ReganBooks contract."Jenna Hot for Lawsuit", by Josh Grossberg, E! Online, 15 April, 2005. Retrieved February 5, 2007. The reality series had still not materialized, and the lawsuit was still being discussed, when Judith Regan was fired by HarperCollins on December 15 2006 over an unrelated controversy. In January of 2007, Jameson was reported in talks with producers on turning the autobiography into a movie, with Scarlett Johansson to play Jameson."Jenna Jameson Wants Scarlett Johansson For Biopic", Maira Oliveira, All Headline News, January 15, 2007. Retrieved February 5, 2007. In March of 2007, Jameson was reportedly missing meetings with producers interested in the movie and that they might "pull the plug" on the whole idea. It was reported that Jameson was not happy with a recent vaginoplasty and has gone into hiding. Relationships , November 2005]] Jameson has stated that she is bisexual, and that she had slept with 100 women and 30 men off-screen in her life. She has stated the best relationship she ever had was her lesbian love affair with porn actress Nikki Tyler, which she documents in her autobiography. They lived together at the start of her porn career and again before her second marriage. In her autobiography Jenna Jameson describes a love affair she had with a woman who worked with her at a strip club and she states that this was her first lesbian relationship. She also dated Penthouse Pet Melissa Ann and claims to have slept with model/actress Jenny McCarthy (McCarthy denied this claiming that they only kissed) and Penthouse Pet Paige Summers. Bisexual model Josie Maran claims to have had sex with Jenna Jameson and Jameson has been linked to many women including Summer Altice, Krystal Steal and Briana Banks. Famous male boyfriends discussed in her autobiography include Marilyn Manson"Understimulated", by Judy McGuire, Seattle Weekly, November 24, 2004. Retrieved February 5, 2007. and Tommy Lee. On December 20 1996, Jameson married porn star Brad Armstrong (real name Rodney Hopkins). They were together for only ten weeks, informally separating in March 1997, though continuing to act together in pornographic films. They legally separated and divorced in March 2001. In the summer of 1998, Jameson met former pornographic studio owner Jay Grdina (born John G. Grdina),"Club Jenna, Inc." Hoover's coverage by Joe Bramhall. Retrieved February 5, 2007. scion of a wealthy cattle-ranching family, who had entered pornographic film production after college. Since 1998, he has been Jameson's only on-screen male sex partner, acting under the name Justin Sterling. They were engaged in December of 2000 — before her divorce from Hopkins — and married June 22 2003 in a Roman Catholic-style ceremony. They unsuccessfully tried to have children since mid-2004, and Jameson planned to retire from acting in pornographic movies permanently after having their first child. The couple resided in Scottsdale, Arizona, in a 6,700-square-foot Spanish-style palace, bought for $2 million in 2002. In August 2006, Star magazine and TMZ.com confirmed with Jameson's publicist that she and Grdina had separated, and that Jameson was dating musician Dave Navarro."Exclusive: Dave and Jenna Dating", by David Caplan, Star Magazine, August 8 2006. Retrieved February 13, 2007."Confirmed: Dave & Jenna Are a Couple!", by Jeff Davidson, TMZ.com, August 8, 2006. Retrieved February 5, 2007. A more serious relationship seems to be with mixed martial artist and former UFC champion Tito Ortiz."UFC's Ortiz Still Man of People", by Anwar S. Richardson, The Tampa Tribune, reprinted on Ring Sport K1. Retrieved February 13, 2007. Ortiz cancelled a November 12, 2006 appearance as the guest of honor at the United States Marine Corps birthday ball at the Marine Corps Air Station Miramar in San Diego, when the Corps refused to let him bring Jameson as his guest."Miramar ball guest cancels; wants to bring porn-star girlfriend", By John Hoellwarth, Marine Corps Times, October 27 2006."Porn Star Too Hot for Marines", "Page Six", November 1 2006, New York Post. Retrieved February 5, 2007. On November 30, 2006, in an interview on The Howard Stern Show, Ortiz stated that he is in love with Jameson, that she is no longer acting in pornography, and that they are in a monogamous relationship.Howard Stern show summary, November 30, 2006, Howard Stern.com. Retrieved February 5, 2007. On December 12 2006, Jameson filed for divorce from Grdina."Jenna Jameson files for divorce", United Press International, December 12, 2006. Retrieved February 5, 2007. In March 2007, Jameson blamed her anemic and gaunt appearance at the AVN Awards on the harsh divorce proceedings. Business '' (2001), first Club Jenna produced film, best selling and best renting title of its year, starring Jameson and Briana Banks.]] Jameson and Grdina formed Club Jenna as an Internet pornography company in 2000. ClubJenna.com was one of the first pornographic sites to provide more than pictures and videos; it provided explicit diaries, relationship advice, and even stock tips to paid members. The site was profitable in its third week. The business later diversified into multi-media pornographic entertainment, first by administering other porn stars' web sites, then, in 2001, by production of pornographic films. Early Club Jenna films starred Jameson herself, limiting herself to on-screen sex with other women or with Grdina, who appeared as Justin Sterling. The first ClubJenna film, Briana Loves Jenna (2001), co-produced with Vivid, cost US$280,000 to make, and grossed over $1 million in its first year. It was the best selling and best renting pornographic title of its year, winning twin AVN Awards.JustJennaJameson.com bio official fan site biography. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Also mirrored on Playboy TV. Retrieved February 5, 2007. It was marketed as "Jenna. Her first boy/girl scene in over 2 years." referring to Jameson's abstention from heterosexual on-film intercourse. Grdina has said that Jameson's films averaged sales of 100,000 copies, compared to run-of-the-mill pornographic films, which did well to sell 5,000. On the other hand, he also said that their films took up to twelve days to film, compared to one day for other pornographic films. In 2004, the Club Jenna films expanded to starring other actresses without Jameson—Krystal Steal, Jesse Capelli, McKenzie Lee, Ashton Moore and Sophia Rossi—as Jameson stepped back from starring roles. In 2005, Jameson directed her first film, The Provocateur, released as Jenna's Provocateur in September of 2006."The Provocateur: Jenna Makes Directorial Debut", by Peter Stokes, Adult Video News, October 7, 2005. Retrieved February 5, 2007. The films were distributed and marketed by Vivid Entertainment, the world's largest adult film company. They made up a third of ClubJenna's revenues, but over half of the profits. Club Jenna was run as a family business, with Grdina's sister, Kris, as Vice President in charge of merchandising. In 2005, Club Jenna had estimated revenues of $30 million, with profits of approximately half that. Merchandising capitalized on Jameson herself. Since May 2003, she has been appearing on a 48 foot tall billboard in New York City's Times Square promoting her web site and movies. The first advertisement displayed her wearing only a thong and read "Who Says They Cleaned Up Times Square?""Jenna Jameson Promotes Web Site with Times Square Billboard", AdRants, August 20, 2003. Retrieved February 5, 2007."Sky-high smut: Raunchy ad rises in Times Sq.", by Dave Goldiner, New York Daily News, August 20, 2003. Retrieved February 5, 2007. There is a line of sex toys licensed to Doc Johnson, and an "anatomically correct" Jenna Jameson action figure. She stars in her own sex simulation video game, Virtually Jenna, in which the goal is to bring a 3D model of her to orgasm."Virtually Jenna The Official Video Game of Jenna Jameson". Official site. Retrieved February 5, 2007."Get Your Game Off", by Regina Lynn, Wired review, April 15, 2005. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Jackson Guitars made a limited series of Rhoads guitars with Jameson's likeness."Jackson Makes Jenna Guitar", by Wade Garrett, October 12, 2005, Adult Video News. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Y-Tell, ClubJenna's wireless company, sells Jenna Jameson "moan tones" (telephone ringtones), chat services, and games in partnerships with 20 carriers around the world, mostly in Europe and South America. In 2006, New York City-based Wicked Cow Entertainment started to expand her brand to barware, perfume, handbags, lingerie, and footwear, sold through high end retailers like Saks Fifth Avenue and Colette boutiques."Marketers Test The Line Between Porn And P.C." by Kenneth Hein, Brandweek, September 18, 2006. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Her prominent merchandising and mainstream media coverage has been criticised as "obscene" by Morality in Media."Porn starlet gets free plug in the New York Times and a three-story-tall billboard in Times Square", News release from Morality in Media, Inc., 21 August 2003. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Club Jenna kept diversifying. In August 2005, Club Jenna launched Club Thrust, an interactive website for Jameson's gay male fans, which includes videos, galleries, sex advice, gossip, and downloads. The director of webmaster relations for Club Jenna said the straight site had always had a lot of gay traffic."Club Jenna, NakedSword.com Unveil Jenna-Branded Gay Site – Club Thrust", by Todd Lewis, Adult Video News, August 19, 2005. Retrieved February 5, 2007."Agony and ecstasy: sex advice", by Suzi Godson, The Times, February 04, 2006. Retrieved February 6, 2007. By 2006, Club Jenna administered more than 150 official sites for other adult entertainment industry stars. In August 2005, a partnership that included Jameson purchased Babes Cabaret, a strip club in Scottsdale, Arizona, intending to make it the first foray of Club Jenna into live entertainment."Porn star buys Babes Cabaret", by Casey Newton, The Arizona Republic, August 13, 2005. Retrieved February 5, 2007."Porn actress has purchased Babes Cabaret", The Arizona Republic, August 13, 2005. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Soon after the purchase attracted attention, the Scottsdale City Council proposed a new ordinance banning nudity at adult-entertainment venues and requiring a four-foot divider restricting contact with dancers. Such a divider would have also effectively banned lap dances, the dancers' main source of revenue."Security v liberty (well, sort of) |Hands off", December 20, 2005, The Economist. Retrieved February 5, 2007."Jameson Fights Moralists Over Arizona Lap Dance Club", The Daily Dish, San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Jameson argued strongly against the ordinance, and helped organize a petition against it. On September 12, 2006, in a referendum on the ordinance, voters struck down the stricter rules, allowing the club to continue to operate as before."Scottsdale Bans Nudity in Clubs", Judy Hedding, Phoenix.About.Com, last updated September 13, 2006. Retrieved February 5, 2007. On February 3, 2006, Jameson hosted a "Vivid Club Jenna Super Bowl Party" with several other Club Jenna and Vivid Girls at the Zoo Club in Detroit, Michigan for a $500 to $1,000 ticket price.Vivid * Clubjenna * Bowl official site. Retrieved February 6, 2007. It featured a lingerie show, but no planned nudity or sex acts."Porn star Jenna Jameson does Detroit with pre-Super Bowl party", UPI News Service, January 20, 2006, hosted by RealityTVWorld.com. Retrieved February 6, 2007. When first announced, the party caused controversy with the National Football League, which did not sanction this as an official Super Bowl event."A Game by Any Other Name Sells as Sweet", by Paul Farhi, Washington Post, January 31, 2006; Page C01. Retrieved February 6, 2007. For 2007, Jameson signed up to play quarterback in the Lingerie Bowl, but retired due to her insurance company's damage concerns. She will instead act as commentator."Live from the Lingerie Bowl party", by Arash Markazi, Sports Illustrated, September 8, 2006. Retrieved February 6, 2007."Porn star sidelined", by Derek Robins, The Sun. Retrieved February 6, 2007. On June 22, 2006, Playboy Enterprises Inc. announced the acquisition of Club Jenna Inc., in conjunction with personal service agreements by both Jameson and Grdina. Playboy CEO Christine Hefner said that she expected to rapidly ramp up film production, producing about 30 features in the first year, and will expand the way they are sold, not only as DVDs but through TV channels, video-on-demand services and mobile phones."Playboy gets more hardcore with new acquisition", by William Spain, MarketWatch, June 22, 2006. Retrieved February 6, 2007."Playboy Acquires Club Jenna" by Larissa Gates, Adult Video News, June 22, 2006. Retrieved February 6, 2007. On November 1, 2006, Playboy renamed one of the Spice Network's pay-per-view channels from The Hot Network to ClubJenna."Spice TV Rebrands", by Thomas J. Stanton, Adult Video News, October 11, 2006. Retrieved February 6, 2007. Mainstream appearances Jameson is also known for relative success outside pornography, and even bringing pornography itself closer to the mainstream. She has said: "I've always embraced my hard-core roots, but becoming a household name was an important thing to me." In 1995, Jameson sent photos of herself to radio host Howard Stern. She became a regular guest on his show, appearing more than 30 times, and played the role of "Mandy", the "First Nude Woman on Radio", in Stern's semi-autobiographical 1997 film Private Parts.Jenna Jameson Filmography, Sandra Brennan, the All Movie Guide, presented by The New York Times. Retrieved February 6, 2007.[http://www.variety.com/review/VE1117342464.html?categoryid=31&cs=1&p=0 Private Parts], by Todd McCarthy, Variety review, March 9, 1997. Retrieved February 6, 2007. This film appearance was the beginning of a series of roles outside pornography. In 1997, Jameson made an appearance for an Extreme Championship Wrestling PPV, Hardcore Heaven '97 as the valet for the Dudley family, another appearance at ECW Living Dangerously on March 1, 1998, followed by a few months where she was the ECW interviewer."ECW Living Dangerously 1998", by Denny Burkholder, May 20, 2005. Retrieved February 6, 2007. In 1998, she filmed a vignette with Val Venis, a character in the WWF. In the late 1990s, Jameson guest hosted several episodes of the E! cable television series travel show Wild On!, appearing scantily clad in tropical locations."'Wild On': Sizzling St. Barts" video, E! Online. Retrieved February 6, 2007. Jameson voiced an animated version of herself in a July 2001 episode of Family Guy entitled "Brian Does Hollywood". Her character wins an award for acting in a porn film directed by Brian Griffin (the dog), and at the close of the episode she is kidnapped and taken home by Peter Griffin. In 2002, Jenna Jameson and Ron Jeremy played themselves in Comedy Central's first feature television movie Porn 'n Chicken, in the roles of speakers for a pornography viewing club."Comedy Central: Shows - Samurai Love God - Jenna Jameson" cast member biography for Samurai Love God, from Comedy Central. Retrieved February 6, 2007. Also in 2002, she appeared in two video games, most notably voicing Candy Suxxx in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Her character begins as a prostitute, but goes on to success as a pornographic actress and is displayed on several billboards within the game. Her performance won the 2003 G-Phoria "Best Live Action/Voice Performance Award - Female"."G4 Crowns 'Glow Award' Winners at G-Phoria Celebration Presented by EB Games and Jeep", G4 press release, July 31, 2003. Retrieved February 6, 2007. She also provided both the appearance and the voice for "Daisy", a secret playable character for the video game Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4, who performs provocative tricks with her clothing and skateboard."Violence in Teen-Rated Video Games" "Violence in Teen-Rated Video Games: Sexual Themes" by Kevin Haninger, M. Seamus Ryan, and Kimberly M. Thompson, Medscape General Medicine 6(1), March 12, 2004. Retrieved February 6, 2007. In 2003, Jameson appeared in two episodes of the NBC prime time television show Mister Sterling as the girlfriend of a political financier. Some of her mainstream appearances sparked controversy. An interview with Jenna Jameson contained in the 1999 Abercrombie & Fitch A&F Quarterly was part of the motivation for Michigan Attorney General Jennifer Granholm and Illinois Lieutenant Governor Corinne Wood to speak out against the hybrid magazine-catalog. "Wood calls catalog `soft porn'", by Jae-Ha Kim, Chicago Sun-Times, June 17, 2001. On author's web site. Retrieved February 6, 2007. The campaign was joined by parents and Christian conservative groups, and got the Quarterly removed from shelves and eventually canceled in 2003."Marketing sleaze or just a big tease?", by Lisa Lenoir, Chicago Sun-Times, December 4, 2003. On FindArticles.com. Retrieved February 6, 2007. In November 2001, the venerable Oxford Union debating society invited Jameson to come to London to argue against the proposition "The House Believes that Porn is Harmful." She wrote in her diary at the time, "I feel like I am going to be out of my element, but, I could never pass this chance up... it's a once in a lifetime thing."Jenna Jameson's Diary : November 18, 2001 on Blogspot.com. Retrieved February 6, 2007. In the end, her side won the debate 204 to 27. In February 2003, Pony International planned to feature her as one of several porn stars in advertisements for athletic shoes. This was attacked by Bill O'Reilly of Fox News in an editorial called "Using Quasi-Prostitutes to Sell Sneakers", calling porn stars inappropriate role models for teens."Using Quasi-Prostitutes to Sell Sneakers", by Bill O'Reilly, February 25, 2003, The O'Reilly Factor, Fox News. Retrieved February 6, 2007. In response, The Harvard Crimson proposed a boycott of O'Reilly and Fox News."Boycotting the Boycotter", by Erol N. Gulay, March 11, 2003, The Harvard Crimson. Retrieved February 6, 2007. Jameson herself fought back with a sarcastic email to the show, writing: I hope Bill understands the difference between a porn star and a hooker. I assume he has done some research on the subject because he requested some of my videos after we finished taping my appearance. I imagine he wanted them for professional reasons."Bill O'Reilly's obsession with porn.", by Michael Hastings, Slate, October 19, 2004. Retrieved February 6, 2007. However, these were minor appearances on the fringes of the mainstream. It was the 2004 success of her autobiography that truly brought her the mass-market fame she wanted. In a few months, she was interviewed on NBC, CNBC, Fox News, and CNN, and the book was reviewed by The New York Times, Reuters, and other respected outlets. Samhain,"Samhain (2002)" movie review by Joseph Savitski, BeyondHollywood.com. Retrieved February 6, 2007. a 2002 low budget horror film in which she starred with other pornographic actresses including Ginger Lynn Allen, had sat unreleased until 2005, when it was re-cut and released as Evil Breed: The Legend of Samhain, with her featured prominently. She has another horror film role in Sin-Jin Smyth, delayed from release in late 2006.[http://blogcritics.org/archives/2006/10/30/231904.php "Movie Review: Sneak Peek at Sin-Jin Smyth"], by Iloz Zoc, October 30, 2006 Blogcritics. Retrieved February 6, 2007. In February 2006, Comedy Central announced plans to feature Jameson as "P-Whip", in a starring role in its first animated mobile phone series, Samurai Love God."Comedy Central Making Love with Jenna Jameson", by Ryan Ball, February 22, 2006, Animation Magazine. Retrieved February 6, 2007. Mediaweek called her the biggest name attached to the project."Comedy Creates Mobile Show", by Mike Shields, February 22, 2006, Mediaweek. Retrieved February 6, 2007. In April 2006, Jameson was the star of a Video Podcast ad for Adidas (a larger sporting goods company than Pony), advertising Adicolor shoes by playing a provocative game of whack a mole; O'Reilly did not make an editorial."Shocker - Adidas Podcasts Feature Porn Star Jenna Jameson", Sporting Goods News Wire, April 18, 2006. Retrieved February 6, 2007."white" Adidas Adicolor video advertisement by Jenna Jameson. Retrieved February 6, 2007. In July 2006, Jenna Jameson became the first pornographic actress to have a wax model at Madame Tussauds (in the Las Vegas museum)."Jenna Jameson makes wax history" August 7, 2006, Inside Entertainment. Retrieved February 6, 2007. Awards Hall of Fame award at the XRCO awards, June 2, 2005]] *'1996' Hot D'Or Best New American Starlet *'1996' Hot D'Or Best American Actress *'1996' AVN Best New Starlet Award *'1996' AVN Award for Best Actress (Video) - Wicked One *'1996' AVN Award for Couples Sex Scene (Film) - Blue Movie (with T.T. Boy) *'1996' XRCO Starlet of the Year *'1997' AVN Award for Couples Sex Scene (Film) - Jenna Loves Rocco (with Rocco Siffredi) *'1997' AVN Award for Couples Sex Scene (Video) - Conquest (with Vince Vouyer) *'1997' Hot D'Or for Best American Actress *'1998' AVN Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Film) - Satyr (with Missy) *'1998' Hot D'Or for Best American Actress - Sexe de Feu, Coeur de Glace "Hot d'Or 1998 Winners" Hot D'Or official site. Retrieved February 6, 2007. *'1999' Hot D'Or for Best American Movie - Flashpoint "Hot d'Or 1999 Winners" Hot D'Or official site. Retrieved February 6, 2007. *'2003' AVN Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Video) - I Dream of Jenna (with Autumn and Nikita Denise) *'2003' G-Phoria Award for Best Female Voice Performance - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *'2004' XRCO Award for Best Girl/Girl scene - My Plaything 2 (with Carmen Luvana) *'2005' AVN Award for Best Actress (Film) - The Masseuse *'2005' AVN Award for Couples Sex Scene (Film) - The Masseuse (with Justin Sterling) *'2005' AVN Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Film) - The Masseuse (with Savanna Samson) *'2005' XRCO Hall of Fame *'2005' XRCO Mainstream's Adult Media Favorite Award - How to Make Love Like a Porn Star: A Cautionary Tale *'2006' AVN Hall of Fame *'2006' AVN Award for Best Supporting Actress (Film) - The New Devil in Miss Jones *'2006' AVN Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Film) - The New Devil in Miss Jones (with Savanna Samson) *'2006' AVN Award for Crossover Star of the Year *'2006' Temptation Hall of Fame *'2006' Temptation Award for Best Supporting Actress (Film) - The New Devil in Miss Jones *'2006' Temptation Award for Best All-Girl Sex Scene (Film) - The New Devil in Miss Jones (with Savanna Samson) *'2006' Temptation Award for 2006 Temptress of the Year *'2006' Added to Adult Star Path of Fame in Edison, New JerseyBenn, D. Jenna Jameson on the Adult Star Path of Fame: 43 Stars Laid in New Jersey. Porno News Network, 2006. Retrieved February 16, 2007. References External links * Jenna Jameson's Club Jenna Official website of her main business * Club Thrust Affiliated gay-oriented website * Babes Cabaret Official site of her Arizona strip club * * JustJennaJameson.com Official fanclub Category:American porn stars Category:Bisexual American actors Category:LGBT people from the United States